


Sick

by I_am_Eli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 'cause i write angst too much, Alexander Hamilton is a Dad, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Sickfic, Some Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, and philip loves the west wing, because the west wing is yes, have soem fluff for once, i love these beans, prompt, sick philip hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Philip gets sick.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sick

His baby was sick.

His little, five year old boy was  _ sick. _

He’d known immediately that something was wrong, of course. Call it parental instinct. Or common sense. 

The little boy had walked out of his room, red eyed and wearing a blanket like a cape. He was shivering like mad, his nose red from how much he was wiping it, his freckles sticking out starkly because of the pale pallor of his face.

Eliza was already at work, tending to the boys and girls in the orphanage. John was at work as well, at the college a town over, teaching art to the students. Alexander had been about to go to work as well, after dropping Philip off at school - though that plan seemed to have been shot to hell, now.

Alexander opened his arms, and Philip immediately fell into them, pressing his warm cheek against Alex’s dress shirt. Alex felt Philip’s forehead with the back of his hand, grimacing at the heat emanating from his skin, before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and picking the boy up.

“You wanna go back to your room or do you want me to set you up on the couch?” Alex asked. Philip mumbled something. “What was that, baby?”

“Couch,” he said, voice sounding scratchy and hoarse. Alexander set him on the couch carefully, leaving the room and coming back a moment later with a thin sheet and a pillow. He tucked the sheet around his son’s legs and put the pillow under his head. 

“Can I watch cartoons?” he asked. 

“For a little bit,” Alexander said. “Then I’m gonna read to you, okay? How’s that sound?” Philip nodded.

“Harry Potter?”

“‘Course,” Alexander said easily. “Now, Pop has to make a few calls to your daddy and your momma, okay? But then I’ll come right back and I’ll watch cartoons with you. Yeah?” Philip nodded, and Alex stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went to stand in the hallway.

He called Eliza first, before merging the call with John.

“Hello, my loves,” he said. “Small problem.” He heard twin sighs from the other ends of the line.

“What did you do?” they said in unison. Alex smirked. 

“Nothing that was caused by me this time, I promise,” Alex said. “It’s Pip.”

“What happened?” John asked urgently. “Is he hurt? Are those kids picking on him again? Did he break something-”

“Calm down, Jack,” Alexander said, chuckling. “It’s nothing like that. He is sick though. I think it might just be a bug, but if it isn’t, I wanted your input.”

Eliza hummed.

“It is flu season...” she said thoughtfully. “I suppose you could call Dr. Price, if he gets any worse. They could run some tests… do you need me to come home?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’ve got it,” Alexander said. “I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thank you, Lex,” Eliza said. A crash, followed by a high pitched wail sounded in the background. “I’ve gotta go,” Eliza said hurriedly. “I love you!” The call disconnected.

“Yeah, I gotta go too,” John said. “My class is about to start. Bye, hon.”

“Goodbye, my dear Laurens,” Alexander replied dramatically. John snickered.

“That joke will never die, will it?”

“Not until we do,” Alexander replied cheekily. 

“I really do have to go now,” John said, a smile still apparent in his voice. “ _ Goodbye,  _ Alexander. Tell Philip that I said hi.”

“Of course,” Alexander said. “Bye, John.” The phone disconnected and Alex made his way back to the living room, where Philip was still sitting, hair damp with sweat against the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. The sheets had been kicked off. 

It was then that Alex got nervous. He hated it when his baby got sick - it crushed him. Especially when he remembered how he himself had gotten sick, all those years ago -

_ Don’t think like that,  _ Alex said.  _ You were on an island without a proper doctor. If worst comes to worst, there’s a hospital five minutes away. Calm down. _

Alexander took a deep breath and crouched down by the couch, running his hand through Philip’s curly hair.

“Your daddy said hi,” Alex said. Philip smiled tiredly. “Your momma seems to think I’ve done something terrible every time I call her.” Philip actually laughed at that, only for it to dissolve into coughing a few moments later. Alexander felt his heart ache. 

“I’m sorry you feel so sick, Pip,” Alexander said. 

“Not your fault,” Philip said in that same scratchy voice. 

“I know that,” Alexander said. “Do you want some soup, or does your tummy hurt?”

“Soup, please,” Philip said. 

“Chicken?” Philip nodded.

Five minutes later, Alexander came back into the room with a bowl of warm chicken broth and a few saltine crackers on a napkin, as well as a thermometer. He put the thermometer in Philip’s ear - 101.6.

_ Well, fuck, _ Alex thought eloquently. He tried not to show any outward signs of concern as he helped Philip sit up so he could eat his soup and crackers. He was only able to eat half, but it was good enough for Alex.

“Still wanna watch cartoons?” Alex asked his son. Philip nodded. “What show?”

“The West Wing,” Philip replied immediately. 

“That’s not exactly cartoons, Pip,” Alex said, turning on Netflix. Philip shrugged. 

They ended up watching three episodes of The West Wing before Philip fell asleep, leaning against Alexander’s shoulder. Alex had just smiled, gently maneuvering him so he was laying down on the couch before moving to his chair in the corner, glancing at the boy every so often.

Alex checked his fever again several hours later.

99.3.

  
_ He’ll be okay,  _ Alexander thought, smiling down at his still-sleeping son. And that’s all he could ever want. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked. Comment please! I like knowing everyone's opinions on my work :)


End file.
